


Hey Big Guy

by Kam_Danvers



Series: Marvel Ship Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam_Danvers/pseuds/Kam_Danvers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Marvel Ship Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905016
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Steve has always felt like the big guy since the serum. He remembers when Bucky would hold him and cuddle him when he was smaller he missed being able to be so small sometimes. Yes Steve was bisexual but he would never tell. Still feeling stuck in the 1900s he was scared of what would happen to him. Little did he know Natasha already knew even knew who he secretly had a crush on and to be honest she couldn't blame him. But she would wait until he was to tell her so she just sat back and watched. Sitting in his room drawing he was interrupted my Jarvis.

"Sorry for disturbing you Captain Rogers but your presence is required urgently" The AI spoke.

"Thanks Jarvis" Steve replied as he stood and walked out of his room towards the common area where everyone was either waiting or just making in. Turns out Hydra was attacking a city, the reason unknown but they knew they needed to stop them. So they got the suited up and got a Quinjet.

As Steve fought one of the soldiers he lost his footing he fell off the building, but instead of feeling the hard ground he felt an arm go around his waist and wind brush his face. Opening his eyes all he could see was chest armor. So he looked up and he was met with Thor's bearded face. He would never admit that not only did he stare but also blushed. Steve was grateful Thor never met his gaze or he wouldn't have know what do. but just as soon as it happened they were back on the ground, and God did Steve never wanted it to end. Averting his eyes as soon as he felt ground under his feet, he felt a little sad when Thor's arm moved from his waist.

"Be careful Captain'' Thor said with a smile as he padded his shoulder.

"Yeh..uh..thanks" Steve said trying his best not blush but not doing a good job. Soon all the soldiers were down and with no casualties and only minimal civilian injuries.

Once arriving to the tower everyone parted to clean themselves up. Walking in the living room Steve noticed everyone was there except Thor. The thought of Thor made him blush. God he felt like a little school girl.

"You alright Cap" Tony asked as he noticed the mans red face and weird light smile. Steve looked up with wide eyes.

"Huh...wha.. ooo yeh I'm good" he said awkwardly as he s twiddled his thumbs around. Natasha smirks.

"Hey Steve can you go get Thor he taking forever" she asked looking at him with a small smirk. He just nodded as his ears also turned read and he quickly turned around Natasha laughed lightly catching his embarrassment before he turned around. As Steve presses the floor button on the elevator he tried to calm himself down. Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened he got out and walked down the hall and knocked on the door. A minute later Thor stood at the door dripping and glistening with water and only a towel hanging lowly around his waist. Steve could even see some golden brown pubes peaking through. He mouth went dry, his hand got clammy, and his blush was back in full effect now even his neck was a light shade of red. He quickly averted his eyes to Thor's face.

"Yes friend Steven" Thor said in a low voice that caused a shiver to go through his spine and the way Thor said his name it just made his stomach tie in knots and all warm.

"Na...na...tas...she...." he mumbled as he tried to calm down. Thor stepped closer to to him grabbing his shoulder with his big hand. Those big hands that made Steve's look normal by comparison.

"Are you alright Steven" Thor said as Steve looked up at him. And god did Steve love the way he had to look up at Thor when he talks. Realizing Thor was waiting for answer so he nodded his head. Thor gave him a smile and he swear his knees went weak.

"What were you saying " Thor asked as his eyes staring into Steve's hypnotizing him. He let out a sigh and opened his mouth.

"They...um asked me to you know check on you" he said mindlessly in Thor's trance. Thor's smile widened.

"Ah thank you Steve I will be done shortly I had to bathe" he said and Steve just nodded his head then Thor went back in his room closing the door. Steve returned to the elevator and called himself enough to where he was only twiddling his thumbs against each other. As the doors opened he walked out to see Natasha, Tony, and Bruce raise their heads at him.

"Where's Thor" She asked bitting the inside of her to stop from smiling.

"He......done shortly......had......bathe" he said quietly but she still heard him.

"What'd you say old man" Tony asked. Steve cleared his throat.

"He said he'd be done shortly he had to bathe" he said louder. As he walked over to one of the loveseats and sat down. Natasha stared at him and once he noticed she gave a small smile.

"How you doing Steve" she asked with something in her voice that made Steve feel nervous. He nodded.

"Im I I'm okay" he said with a sigh and small smile. She slowly nodded. Then the elevator dinged and out came Thor is a dark blue T-shirt and black joggers.

"Friends What moving picture should we witness to commemorate our victory" he said happily as he sat in the only open seat beside Steve.

"Moving pictu... okay you know what Jarvis just play the movie" Tony said with a sigh. As Thor sat back he placed his arm over the couch and he relaxed his knee would softly brush Steve throughout the movie and Steve was glad the lights were off because he pretty sure his red as a tomato now. Some way through the movie Bruce left, Clint went to practice and Steve feel asleep. As he sleep he tossed and turned until his face landed on Thor's shoulder and he cuddled deeper into him. To into the movie Thor just wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder, hoping to calm down his movement, without thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the movie was over the three of the group still awake talked lowly to not interrupt Steve. After a bit they decided to call it a night.

"No it's quite fine I don't mind carrying him" Thor said as he slowly tried to move for the fifth time cause Steve to lowly whine also Thor froze. Natasha laughed lightly.

"I think you may be stuck there" she said as Tony got up and walked towards the elevator saying something sarcastic under his breath. Natasha stood up with a smirk.

"Good luck Blondie" she said as she walked away. Again Thor slowly moved and place a hand on Steve's back and as he went to place his other under his thigh Steve groaned and turned closer to him which made his job easier. Slowly he raised Steve and himself up. Steve whined as he cuddled into Thor's chest. Thor smiled softly looking down at Steve as he carried him bridal style. After an elevator ride and struggling to open Steve's door he bent down to gently place Steve on the bed as he went to move Steve whined and reached out for him and then latched on. Thor smiled and sighed out a laugh. As he grabbed Steve's wrist Steve's grip tightened. Thor lightly shook Steve in a attempt to wake him up but Steve just groaned and his tight grip became a death grip.

"Friend Steven I wish not to disturb your slumber but" Thor didn't know how to finish his sentence because he really didn't want Steve to let go. Steve whined as he continued to sleep holding on to Thor. Thor sighed as he picked Steve up who grumbled as he held onto Thor's shirt. Slowly Thor crawled on the bed still holding Steve as he placed Steve in the middle of the bed he laid down beside him. Steve instinctually shuffled around until his head was on Thor's chest and their legs were tangled together. Steve sighed as Thor got nervous again, but eventually he fell asleep.

Steve would never admit the dream he had but that dream did happen and he wants it in reality. 

_Steve enters the elevator and press the lobby button the elevator went down one floor then stopped with a ding. Steve moved over so the person would have room. He was shocked to see it was Thor, but he gave a small friendly hi. Thor turned to him and smirked as he pressed a button for a floor, then he turned and stalked towards Steve with a predator like gaze in his eye as he cornered Steve. Steve's face started to flush as Thor stared at him with hunger. Then suddenly Thor started to lay delicate kisses on Steve's neck._

_"THOR what are you doing," he said with a gasp as Thor lips started to suck on his neck making it feel like electricity was flowing through him, "what if someone comes in" he asked and Thor moved his head back to at Steve with a mischievous smirk_

_"This is what you want is it not" he said in a husky voice. He then chuckled._

_"They already know Steven" Thor said as placed his hands on Steve's biceps._

_"The way the smallest contact with my skin leaves goosebumps on yours"_

_"The way my gaze causes yours to shift"_

_"The way the sound of my voice causes yours to falter" Thor whispered the last part into Steve's ear._

_"And both know you wouldn't mind anyway you want everyone to see don't you" he said as he towered over Steve._

_"You want everyone to know that you're mine don't you love" he said as he placed a hand on Steve's cheek and the shorter blonde slowly nodded his head hypnotically. Thor gave a deep chuckle as he wedged his legs in between Steve's and pushed them apart. Then he grabbed Steve's wrist and pinned them above his head with one hand his other slide to Steve's hair as he pulled it softly causing the shorter male to moan and expose his neck in submission. Thor licked his lips hungrily then attacked Steve's neck with hickeys. Steve let out a moan as the elevator started to beep._

_"Shut it off" Thor sleepily groaned._


End file.
